


Astra Lives

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers--Season Two [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence (obviously), Don't like then don't read sounds simple doesn't it?, F/F, More General Danvers Smut, Sanvers fans look away this is NOT for you, Slight trigger warniing for choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A GD take on the season two episode "Supergirl Lives"





	Astra Lives

**Author's Note:**

> More GD smut/fluff from me, enjoy! I serious don't know why I didn't think of this before! :=)

******

Alex took a breath as she glanced over at her newest ‘guest’. Astra sat on the couch looking slightly befuddled as she frowned at the TV, not that Alex could blame her, waking up on a planet known as ‘Slavers’ Moon’ probably wasn’t what she expected to see in the Kryptonian afterlife

Because Astra had been _dead_. Because Alex had been the one who killed her. She still remembered the feeling of shock she felt as the strike team had met up with Kara and Mon-El and she saw Astra, alive and well with them, the way the former General had bowed slightly upon seeing Alex, a slight smirk on her face. She hadn’t looked angry or vengeful (thankfully), if anything she looked quite calm, even the way she had greeted Alex, with a quiet, politely murmured _’Agent Danvers’_ , as if they had just passed each other in the hall, and not just bumped into each on alien slave market with gunfire exploding all around them.

Shaking off her thoughts, Alex checked her phone as she grabbed a beer from the fridge, no calls or texts from Maggie, not that she could blame her, the major blowout, knock-down-drag-out-no-holds-barred fight they’d had about ‘trust’ and ‘secrets’ (namely Kara’s) had effectively ended that relationship before it had even really begun.

Sighing, she cracked open her beer, took a swing, and found herself looking at Astra again, who had since abandoned the TV and was now pursuing through Alex’s meager book collection.

She should have said no, Alex knew, after they had brought all the rescued prisoners and the two Kryptonains and one Daxamite back to the DEO to be looked over, Alex should have said no when Kara had suggested that Astra bunk with her, the younger woman actually agreeing with J’onn for once that having Astra stay with her might not be a good idea, even though Astra had saved the lives of several agents back on Maaldoria and Alex, for some bizarre reason, had all but jumped at the chance to have Astra stay with her.

She must have hit her head without realizing it, because having Astra stay with her was stupid, it was dangerous, after all, she might try to make out with the alien general and—wait, what? Where did _that_ come from?

OK, yeah, Astra was a very attractive woman, no doubt about that, those ‘perfect’ Kryptonian genetics strike again, and she was smart, and dedicated, and, actually, if you tilted your head and squinted, a good person, a good person who had resorted to desperate, insane, measures, yes, but, deep down, a good person.

She was also strong, fierce, one hell of a good fighter, even without her powers (Alex grinned at the memory of Astra clobbering Mon-El when he started to flit with one of the prisoners, he was still in the infirmary with a headache), and she was also just a little bit cocky and sure of herself, just enough to make her seem cool and badass

Alex groaned, she had fallen for Maggie because she reminded her of _Astra_. Damn!

“Is something troubling you?” Astra turned and frowned at her, having clearly heard Alex’s frustrated groan

“Nothing,” Alex dismissed “just…realized that I made a mistake”

“Hmm, not too serious I hope” Astra chuckled

“Pretty serious” Alex nodded, falling for your sister’s aunt who was also an alien terrorist? That was pretty serious

“Perhaps I can be of assistance” Astra offered, and Alex saw that she was sincere; she also had a very clear mental picture of how she thought Astra could ‘help’. It was very…graphic

“No!” she said quickly “that’s, that’s fine…that’s just fine,” she turned away so that, hopefully, Astra wouldn’t see her blushing “I’ll…figure something out”

“Are you certain?” Astra asked and oh god she was _right behind her_. That husky, smoky voice sent shivers down Alex’s spine, making her body _hum_ in a way that Maggie never had, never could she knew

“It’s fine” Alex croaked out

“Are you certain?” Astra repeated, a gentle hand rested itself on Alex’s shoulder “please,” the Kryptonain requested “if there is anything I can do…?”

“You’ve done enough” Alex shrugged off Astra’s hand with slightly more force then necessary

“I see” Astra said quietly, and Alex cringed, suddenly realizing how her words had sounded

“Oh, Astra, no,” she turned around to see Astra looking anywhere but her “no,” she repeated, taking the Kryptonian’s hands, absently notching the slight calluses “it…no, I didn’t mean it like that”

“Yes you did,” Astra stated matter-of-factly “the things that I have done, Myriad was only one, the latest in a long line of regrets and mistakes on my part” she explained

“Tell me” Alex requested, trying to understand, but Astra shook her head

“Another time, perhaps,” she dismissed “come,” she tugged on their joined hands, leading Alex over to the couch and gently pulling her down with her “tell me of your problem,” Astra encouraged “I may not be able to help, but perhaps I can function as a—what is the term—‘sounding board’?”

“It…,” Alex huffed out a breath “do you know what ‘dating’ is?” she finally asked

“Yes” Astra nodded

“Well…long story short,” Alex sighed “I was recently dating this woman, who, I just realized reminded me of…someone else”

“I see,” Astra nodded, frowning “I take it that this information was not…well received by your current paramour?”

Alex snorted, partly from Astra’s old-fashioned language, and also from the understatement of it

“That’s one way of putting it” she muttered, wondering if that what the fight/breakup with Maggie was more about, did Maggie know? Had she seen how Alex looked at Astra somehow when she was taking statements from the abductees when she was helping them reconnect with their families back at the DEO?

“What of this second person?” Astra wondered “the one who has truly captured you affections? Do they know?”

“No,” Alex shook her head “besides I don’t think that little tidbit will be well-received”

“Why do you say that?” Astra asked, a natural, curious question, but it annoyed Alex, because it was heading into choppy waters

“Just…because” she finally huffed out. For a long moment Astra was silent after that, her expression unreadable, her eyes searching Alex’s face for something. Seeming to find whatever she was looking for, she smirked and gently reached up and cupped Alex’s cheek, brushing her thumb across the younger woman’s cheekbone. Alex was just about to ask what was going on when Astra, gently, softly, oh so softly, pulled her close and gently brushed her lips against Alex’s.

The kiss was brief, chaste, as if Astra wasn’t quite sure if her affections would be returned, but made Alex feel oh so _alive_ , every nerve alight. Pulling away, she found herself gasping for breath as she stared at Astra, who looked far too smug for her liking

“I wouldn’t be a very good general if I wasn’t capable of reading people,” the Kryptonian chuckled “and by the way I can hear your heart beating, you enjoyed that immensely”

“You don’t know as much as you think you do” Alex snapped, moving to stand up, but stopping as Astra gently gripped her arm, tugging her back down. Alex would have liked to have said it was because of that superior Kryptonian strength, but she knew that it wasn’t, Astra had barely used any strength at all

“I know much more than you think,” Astra whispered as she cupped Alex’s cheek “I know that you feel responsible for Kara’s safety, just as I do, I know that despite yourself you find yourself drawn to me, as I to you. And…I know what it feels like to be alone,” she pulled Alex into another kiss, one that once again left Alex’s body feeling like she had just been hooked up the city grid, her skin felt all tingly, her hands suddenly wanted to reach up and tangle in that long dark hair of Astra’s, to feel her skin, wanted to feel those calloused hands running across her own skin.

Pulling back with a gasp, she opened her mouth to object, to refuse but found the words dying in her throat as she saw how _dark_ Astra’s eyes were, the irises so wide so only a thin sliver of grey-green remained. She felt like she could happily drown in those eyes, those eyes that promised all sorts of dark and exciting things, if she’d only take that chance

“Ask me to stop and I shall,” Astra whispered as she placed a gentle kiss against Alex’s jaw “ask me to continue and I shall” she added as she lightly nipped at the skin there, making Alex’s heart do double time

“ _Please…_ ” Alex whispered, her mind was on fire, the feel of Astra’s touch set her on fire, burning away all thoughts of Kara, of the DEO, of Maggie. Maggie could never make her feel like this, Maggie had _**never**_ made her like this, never made her feel like she was going to explode any second if she didn’t get _**more**_. That was it, she wanted more, she needed more—more kisses, more touch—but how did she get more?

“Tell me,” Astra breathed into her ear, as one hand curled around the back of her neck “what do you want?” her other hand began to a gentle caress down the front of Alex’s body, starting at her throat, down between her breasts to her waist, then up under her shirt to lightly toy at her bellybutton, before gently resting at the button of her jeans.

Alex desperately rolled her hips forward towards Astra, trying to ask for more “can I tell you what I want?” Astra purred into her ear, Alex whimpered in response, Astra’s voice was like honey, thick and rich with promise “what I want,” Astra began as she unbuttoned Alex’s jeans and _slowly_ slid the zipper down “I want to continue seeing you like this, hungry for more of my touch, for my hands,” her fingers began to toy with the waistband of Alex’s panties “I want to hear what you sound like in the throes of passion,” her fingers began to slid under the waistband and Alex rolled her hips up to give her more access “ultimately,” Astra breathed as her fingertips gently combed through the patch of hair there “I want to see what you look like as you climax”

Alex let out a pathetic-sounding _whine_ as Astra suddenly, roughly, thrust two fingers inside her. Tightly clinging to Astra’s shoulders, Alex panted for breath as Astra’s fingers began to roughly work deep inside her, curling them up, rubbing the heel of her hand against Alex’s clit hard, as if she was trying to grind the tiny nub into nothing. She was so wet, so hot, her panties would be ruined she thought giddily as she rolled her hips back and forth, riding Astra’s hand, gasping for breath, moaning and groaning, desperate for more, as sweat dripped down off her forehead and into her eyes.

Her mouth worked as she tried to speak, but each rough thrust and twist of Astra’s fingers, each nip and bite at her neck and shoulders made speech virtually impossible

“ _Please_ ” she finally managed to croak out as she leaned against Astra, burying her face in the other woman’s shoulder, biting down on her shirt to muffle her sounds

“No, no,” Astra pulled her back “none of that,” she tutted, eyes _so_ bright “I want to hear you,” she whispered against the skin of Alex’s neck as she nipped and bit there, sucking the skin to leave what would be one hell of a hickey

Alex hoped it would be a big one, she hoped it would take days to vanish, she wanted everyone to know who did this to her. Digging her fingers into Astra’s shoulders, she leaned forward and sank her own teeth into Astra’s neck, relishing in Astra’s surprised and pleased gasp

“Oh, yes,” she purred huskily “there’s my brave warrior,” she gave her hand a hard twist, and Alex let out a short scream, sobbing in pure pleasure “oh, yes, there you are,” Astra murmured approvingly as the hand she had at the back of Alex’s neck gently slid around to the front, her fingers gently closely around Alex’s throat, not enough to hurt, or even impede her breathing, but just enough to make her presence know, like she was _claiming_ Alex, marking her as her property.

Whining, Alex ground her hips down onto Astra’s hand, trying to get just the right amount of pressure against her clit, she was so close, so, so _close_ that familiar knot of tightness forming in her gut, getting tighter and tighter every second. The hand on her throat suddenly tightened ever so slightly and she was _gone_. Whining, sobbing, Alex felt herself fly apart into a thousand tiny pieces, desperately clinging to Astra for support as she lost awareness with the world for a moment.

Panting, she felt her mind slowly start to focus again, gasping as Astra’s fingers began to work again, thrusting and twisting again. She couldn’t go again, could she? She thought, even as she felt that familiar knot quickly form

“Come on,” Astra breathed, her voice thick and husky with arousal “one more”

Grunting, Alex managed to wrap a hand around the back of Astra’s neck, pulling the other woman into a soul-searing kiss as she came again.

Blinking, Alex slowly came back to awareness, finding herself nestled up against Astra, resting her lap as Astra gently combed her fingers through sweat-soaked hair. Struggling to find her voice, Alex swallowed several times before she finally was able to speak

“Oh…wow” she breathed, she felt like had just run a marathon, her heart pounding, lungs gasp, skin flushed with sweat, muscles aching oh so pleasantly

“I take it that you enjoyed that?” Astra chuckled, Alex nodded dimly

“What about you?” she wondered

Astra chuckled as she pulled Alex down on top of her as she laid down

“Oh…I’m certain that you’ll think of something” she purred as Alex eagerly leaned in for a kiss, feeling so wonderfully, deliriously….

Alive…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
